Cherry Asks Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is having a dull week in school due to Valentine's Day coming, so Drell takes her and the others over to visit Monster High for the celebration which is also Draculaura's Sweet 1600th birthday as her new boyfriend, Clawdeen's brother struggles to find the perfect gift for her while Draculaura mentions her old vampire boyfriend who invented the holiday just for her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dull week in school for Cherry so far as she wanted some excitement and even wanted an adventure, but she would have to wait if she really wanted it of course. Luckily for her, her wish seemed to be granted as she came into Magic Training Class with Atticus, Mo, and Patch and Drell was in Mr. Snipe's place as the teacher as he wore his best suit to visit a certain school that was different from her own.

"I have a good feeling about this." Cherry said.

"Good morning, Class." Drell greeted.

"Good morning, Drell." The others replied.

"Today, we're going on a trip to see a certain man," Drell told them. "Dracula, and it's Draculaura's 1600th birthday!"

"But isn't today Valentine's Day?" Mo asked.

"Oh, no wonder today felt so dull!" Cherry now realized as Valentine's Day often sucked for her.

"Well, actually, it's both." Drell said.

"So, we're going back to Monster High?" Mo asked.

"Yes," Drell replied before taking out flowers and candy for all of them. "By the way, Happy Valentine's Day, you guys."

"Thanks, Drell." The students said.

"Hey, I care about you guys," Drell smiled. "I might not always show it, but I really care."

Cherry rolled her eyes as she expected to be pranked, but she was given white chocolate Kit Kats which were her favorites and she had black roses which actually made her smile that Drell wasn't even going to humiliate her.

* * *

After they finished eating their candy, they soon made their way to Monster High.

"Oh, Drell, that candy was the best," Patch smiled to the warlock. "Where did you get it?"

"Special little sweet shop I usually stop by to get Hilda some treats," Drell replied as he took them to Monster High as he adjusted his best clothes. "I thought you guys would enjoy it, especially since Cherry knows Willy Wonka."

"Yeah, that guy is the greatest." Patch said.

"He is pretty cool..." Cherry admitted. "Katie certainly thinks so."

They soon arrived at the school. There was a big party going on since it was Draculaura's birthday.

"Oops, I think I might have sent us into her fantasy." Drell said.

"You can do that?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, sorry..." Drell replied before taking them out of the fantasy world before it would go too far.

"So, Draculaura's birthday is Valentine's Day..." Cherry said. "You know, that actually kinda makes sense since she has heart birth marks."

"Yeah, but there's a reason how her birthday is on Valentine's Day." Drell said.

* * *

When they came into the school, they walked in as Draculaura was telling Clawdeen and Cleo about her dream birthday in the hallway by the lockers, and where they smiled nervously.

"Ah, here we go." Drell told the others.

"This should be great." Mo said.

Drell walked in with them to see Draculaura with Clawdeen and Cleo, and where they saw the two of them smiling nervously.

"So, that would be my dream party," Draculaura told her friends. "Guess I need a reality check, right?"

"Absolutely not!" Cleo replied after blinking in stunned silence. "Your fantasy is our reality. In fact, we're gonna make it even better, aren't we?"

Clawdeen smiled nervously with a nod in agreement.

"Yep." Drell added.

The others then turned to see the warlock.

"Oh, Cherry, so good to see you!" Draculaura beamed and hugged Cherry. "This really is a special birthday for me now!"

"I can already tell." Cherry said.

"I'm so glad you could make it with your friends!" Draculaura beamed.

"Happy Birthday." Cherry replied as she handed her one of the icy black roses.

"Oh, thank you, Cherry." Draculaura said.

Cherry put her hands down as Draculaura accepted the flower as she was quite excited about her birthday, and where after she left, they soon saw that Clawdeen and Cleo were soon looking nervous. The bell rang as the two girls slightly groaned to their vampire friend.

"Let me guess, you two are in quite a pickle, right?" Drell asked Clawdeen and Cleo.

"You've got that right..." Cleo replied with a small sigh.

"We love Draculaura, we really do, but how can we handle something like this?" Clawdeen asked.

"We can help you." Mo said.

"Oh, you would?" Cleo smiled. "Thanks a lot!"

"What're friends for?" Mo smiled back.

"Yeah, besides, it can't be that hard to make her dream into a reality." Patch said.

"It'll all depend on what you guys have in mind." Drell nodded to them as even his magic wasn't that strong enough.

* * *

Cleo and Clawdeen soon told them of what Draculaura told them. Drell took out a notepad and began to write all of this down as Cherry seemed to get away from them so she could explore Monster High before she ran into Frankie.

"Oh, it's just you, Frankie." Cherry greeted.

"Oh, hi, Cherry," Frankie waved to the perky goth. "I guess you've heard about Draculaura's birthday bash."

"Yeah, and sounds like the others have their hands full." Cherry said.

"It's a pretty big deal around here," Frankie informed. "It was all created just for her 400 years ago."

"I guess now we know who's Dracula's favorite daughter is." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Looks like it." Frankie said.

"Well, I guess we can just hope that Clawdeen, Cleo, and the others can handle the festivities." Cherry shrugged to Frankie as they explored.

"Oh, I sure hope so." Frankie agreed.

"So, what's been going on around here?" Cherry asked.

"Pretty much the celebration for Draculaura," Frankie replied. "Oh, by the way, I've heard you and your friends have met werecats before."

"Yeah, on Moonscar Island..." Cherry nodded before panicking. "Wait, there's werecats in this school?!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Frankie said.

"Well, I'm sure they can't be that bad if I've tangled with some before." Cherry replied nervously.

"They're like the monster versions of mean girls." Frankie said.

"Then who's the Regina George?" Cherry asked.

"Uh, who?" Frankie asked.

"You know, the Queen Bee." Cherry explained.

"What?" Frankie asked.

Cherry groaned and pressed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "The leader."

"Oh, that," Frankie now understood. "Toralei Stripe."

"Thanks for the info." Cherry said.

"Of course." Frankie nodded.

"So, other then werecat mean girls, anything else I need to know?" Cherry asked.

"I'll let you know when I think of something," Frankie paused to think. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." She then remembered one of Clawdeen's brothers was dating Draculaura.

Cherry waited until she got bored as the others were helping Cleo and Clawdeen with the party planning.

"Oh, I just remembered." Frankie said.

"Yes...?" Cherry asked as she was on the edge.

"There is Clawdeen's brother..." Frankie replied.

"Which one?" Cherry asked.

"Clawd." Frankie replied.

"Is he the oldest or youngest?" Cherry asked.

"That's a good question, the Wolfs are a very big family," Frankie replied. "But I think that he might be the oldest male sibling."

"Fair enough, I guess..." Cherry shrugged. "Now, Frankie, I'm sure I can handle these werecats and Clawd Wolf, I'm braver than I look."

"Don't worry, Clawd is a good werewolf; he's dating Draculaura." Frankie said.

"A werewolf and a vampire," Cherry muttered. "Am I in the world of Breaking Dawn?"

"What's that?" Frankie asked.

"Don't ask..." Cherry wandered off.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the others..._**

"So, whatya think?" Clawdeen asked as she showed the others one plan she had.

"Um..." Drell said, unsure how to tell her.

"It stinks!" Cleo complained, ripping the paper in two quite rudely. "She did that for her 1521st birthday."

"Ugh!" Clawdeen groaned. "We gotta step up our game!"

"What should we do?" Mo asked.

Three girls soon came over which made Mo feel uncomfortable.

"A little birdie told me you guys were throwing a purr-fectly epic party," The leader said before coughing up feathers. "We're here for our invites."

"And what makes you think you're invited?" Drell asked the three girls.

"Puh-lease, Toralei," Cleo smirked. "You're not coming~"

Toralei gasped before glaring. "Give me one good reason why not!"

Cleo and Clawdeen soon showed her many pictures why. Of course they revolved around Draculaura's humiliation.

"Fine, just remember, every kitty has her day," Toralei warned the mummy and werewolf girls. "So, you better watch your backs."

"Yeah, yeah, just go." Atticus said.

"Oh, we're so scared." Cleo feigned worry.

Clawdeen snarled as the three werecats left.

"Those three seem like the mean girls of this school." Patch said.

"I dunno why, but I have a sickening feeling about them at the pit of my stomach." Mo commented.

"Kinda made me think of Simone and Lena." Atticus agreed.

"Same here." Patch said.

"In that case we better keep a closer eye on them," Mo folded her arms. "Drell, are those girls related to Simone and Lena?"

"Hmm... Not to my knowledge, but I'll keep an eye on that for you, it wouldn't surprise me though." Drell replied honestly.

"So, luckily, we'll remember not to invite those three to the party." Patch said.

The others nodded in firm agreement about that.

* * *

Cleo and Clawdeen soon came into the school with their company to find the birthday vampire as she was talking with Frankie and Cherry.

"Hey, ghouls," Draculaura smiled and waved. "How goes the party planning?"

"Um, great." Mo smiled back nervously.

"Oh, yeah," Clawdeen added. "Right, Cleo?"

"Oh, Totes McGhost," Cleo smiled nervously herself. "We're gonna throw you the party of the millennium!"

"Yep." Patch added nervously.

"Hi, Clawd!" Clawdeen called with a wave once she saw a certain male werewolf appearing. "Whatcha got there, Big Bro?"

"Oh, a little somethin' somethin' for Draculaura." Clawd replied innocently.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Draculaura smiled at her boyfriend.

"I think that's way romantic." Frankie smiled to Draculaura.

"Black roses?" Clawdeen asked.

"Candy skulls?" Cleo asked.

"Bowl of yak meat?" Abbey asked.

This seemed to confuse the others.

"Vhat?" Abbey replied. "Yak meat is delicassy."

"It's the study guide for the driver's ed test," Clawd told Draculaura as he handed her a rather thick and heavy book. "You better take that test now or you'll have to wait another six months to get your license."

This caused for the group to go face-palm.

"Oh... Uh... You shouldn't have." Draculaura replied weakly, trying not to sound too upset.

"Really." The other monster girls added.

"I guess I better go study right now." Draculaura sighed as she then left while holding onto the book.

"You really got her a worthless gift." Drell said to Clawd.

"He's right," Clawdeen glared at her brother as she hit his nose with a rolled up magazine. "You got a ghoul like Draculaura a practical gift? Bad wolfy!"

"Ow! What?" Clawd replied.

"You should have given her something more romantic." Atticus said.

"Her hopes for her Sweet 1600th are higher than the pyramids," Cleo added. "Now those would make a great gift~"

"Nah, I got her something that'll make her howl at the moon." Clawd told them as he showed a golden necklace.

"Uh..." Mo said, unsure how to react.

The charm seemed to wink at them.

"That's disturbing." Cherry stated.

"That isn't romantic." Patch said.

Clawd frowned as he felt like he might had failed Draculaura then for her special birthday.

"It's a nice gift, but your'e gonna need something to, um, knock her bones off." Cherry told the werewolf.

The others agreed with this as Clawd felt bad now.

"Think of something that she would love." Mo said.

Clawd rubbed the back of his head as he had a lot of thinking to do for Draculaura.

* * *

"Ooh, guys!" Frankie beamed. "It's time for Cupid's show!"

"Sounds exciting." Patch said.

"Cupid?" Cherry asked.

"C.A. Cupid," Frankie nodded. "She's a love genius, and an expert on romance. If you've got a problem with love, she can fix it."

"Just as she was adopted and raised to be." Drell remembered.

"Great." Mo said.


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid soon had a caller and everyone in Monster High was listening to the show. Even the group was wanting to know what the caller needed. Cupid took the call before giving really helpful advice to show she was just as helpful as her adoptive father raised her to do, and where her advice worked.

"See?" Frankie smiled to the others. "She's da ghoul!"

"Do not understand vhy play zhese games," Abbey replied. "In Mountains, village elders choose a date for you, spit in hand, shake, end of story. Is no much, is no fun."

"Um, that's interesting." Cherry said.

Frankie only grimaced which shared her opinion.

"Okay, is little much." Abbey shrugged.

"Yeah, just a little." Mo agreed.

Frankie smiled nervously.

"A little?" Drell scoffed however despite being the oldest by acting the most immature by Abbey's traditions.

"Shh! I think someone else is going to call Cupid." Mo said.

 ** _'Caller 15, what matters to your heart?'_ **Cupid's voice asked.

 ** _'Um, yeah,'_ **Clawd's voice replied nervously. ** _'I have this, um, I mean, my friend has this problem... What do you buy the ghoul who has everything?'_**

"Smart move." Drell said.

 ** _'Got ya, caller,'_** Cupid replied on the radio. **_'My advice is not to buy her anything, but find her something personal. Something that says you listen.'_**

* * *

Cherry looked around before she saw Ghoulia, sitting on the fountain, where Lagoona was swimming inside of, looking at two zombie boys as she seemed to be perplexed about something. Remembering that Ghoulia moaned and groaned to communicate, Cherry activated her Equestrian medallion so she could talk to the zombie girl about her problem. "Hey, Ghoulia, are you okay?"

"Oh, hello, Cherry," Ghoulia moaned. "I can't decide between Slow Moe or Don of the Dead."

"Hmm... That is a tough choice." Cherry said.

"It is..." Ghoulia sighed. "I'm a monster or romance, not science."

"Maybe science can decide for you?" Cherry suggested.

That causes Ghoulia to gasp with a smile. Cherry smiled nervously before she was then hugged by Ghoulia for the suggestion.

"Thank you, Cherry." Ghoulia moaned with a smile.

Cherry nervously smiled back as Ghoulia went off.

"Is everything okay, mate?" A female Australian accent asked.

"Oh, hey, Lagoona," Cherry greeted the seamonster girl. "Yeah, I was just helping Ghoulia out in time for the party."

"That was nice of ya." Lagoona smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it was..." Cherry replied as she felt surprised that she helped out Ghoulia. "How's the water?"

"Ya should join us." Lagoona replied.

"Us?" Cherry blinked.

A boy with a water helmet came out beside Lagoona.

"Oh, uh, hi." Cherry said.

"Cherry, this is Gil." Lagoona introduced.

"Fitting." Cherry replied about Gil's name.

"Ah, so you're the famous Cherry I've heard about." Gil smiled.

"Me? Famous?" Cherry asked. "Not me."

"I've told Gil all about you and the others." Lagoona said.

"Aw..." Cherry replied softly.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

Atticus and Mo begged for Drell to let them go to the party together as he wasn't sure if there would be enough time but he smirked as he we only messing with them as a couple.

"I'm just messing you." Drell smirked.

Atticus and Mo glared.

"Sorry , I'm sorry..." Drell chuckled. "I'm sure there's plenty of time for that."

"Cool." Atticus said.

"Just be sure to dress your best," Drell told them. "And Atticus, I'll try to get you a suit that won't rip through the sleeves."

"How do you stand it?!" Atticus asked him.

"Practice." Drell shrugged.

"Does magic help?" Atticus asked.

"It can..." Drell replied. "Trust me though, I hated it when I was your age."

"Trust me, I believe you." Atticus said.

"Yeah... I wasn't best dressed in school back then..." Drell rolled his eyes in memory. "Somehow Arthur got Guenivere though even though she thought he was gross at first."

"Why?" Mo asked.

"Ah, it was a tough school," Drell replied. 'Arthur wasn't the strongest or the bravest, so everyone kinda picked on him."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Drell smiled sheepishly. "He was a bit of an easy target, especially for Lancelot... Funny guy, Lancelot, I swear he and Farquaad are related somehow."

"No doubt." Atticus said.

Patch soon heard hammering and came to see what it was.

* * *

Everyone followed him and soon found Clawd as he appeared to be making a step ladder out of wood in front of the lockers.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Patch said.

"Clawd?" Draculaura smiled to her boyfriend.

"Now you get up to your locker no prob," Clawd smiled back as he showed her what he had made. "See? I wanted to prove-"

"That's what you think of me?" Draculaura frowned. "Y-Y-You think I'm short?!"

"And I was right." Patch face-palmed.

Draculaura soon broke down crying and Frankie comforted her as they walked down the hallway together. Clawdeen and Cleo glared at Clawd for making Draculaura cry like that and even bopped him on the nose again.

"I think he might need more help than just one advice." Atticus said.

"Yeah, he's really in the doghouse with Draculaura." Cherry added.

"Doesn't he realize that true love is the answer?" Patch asked.

"You guys can be a little slow sometimes when it comes to what girls love..." Mo replied.

"That's true..." Cherry smirked to Atticus teasingly, though she loved him in a brotherly sense and not a romantic way.

"True, true." Atticus nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later on, Clawd felt down in the dumps as he felt like he was ruining Draculaura's special day. The girls were in the bathroom together as Draculaura cried her little heart out. Soon enough, she stopped crying.

"Better?" Mo asked.

"Oh, maybe I'm hoping for too much," Draculaura sighed. "It's just that... Valentine's Day brings back so many memories for me, but you ghouls all know that story."

"Not all of us." Mo said.

"I haven't..." Frankie added since Cleo and Clawdeen already knew. "I wanna hear it."

"Oh, I don't want to get into it now." Draculaura sighed.

"Okay then..." Cherry said.

"Well, fine, if you're going to twist my arm," Draculaura then gave in which made Cleo and Clawdeen groan. "It is the most romantic story ever told! And it all started 400 years ago, at my old school, like Vampire World."

"You went to a different school before Monster High?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes," Draculaura nodded. "His name was Valentine, and he was the most romantic monster ever! Every ghoul in school was fangs over heels for him, but he chose me."

"That does sound romantic." Mo smiled.

"We met at the Mock Witch Trial~" Draculaura continued.

"Ooh." Mo said.

"He was amazing in every way," Draculaura smiled. "He wrote me the most exquisite poetry. And every moment we spent together was something out of a fairy tale, and for my birthday, he gave me the greatest gift I've ever received: he created a holiday just for me."

"Aw!" Mo smiled back.

"Valentine's Day was invented for you?" Cherry asked. "Didn't see that coming."

"But that night, my family had to flee due to a misunderstanding with the locals," Draculaura continued. "And I never saw him again."

"That sounds so sad." Mo frowned.

"Really sad!" Frankie sniffled as her tears made her neck bolts zap which shocked her.

"I wasn't asleep, Mr. Rotter!" Cleo gasped.

"Sure you weren't." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"He was my first love..." Draculaura sighed about Valentine. "He was everything I've ever wanted."

"Yeah, but you're with Clawd now." Mo added.

"Besides, you only knew Valentine for a week." Cleo pointed out.

"But it was meant to be!" Draculaura whimpered.

"I dunno, Laura," Cherry shrugged. "He kinda sounds self-absorbed in my mind."

"Yeah, and he named a holiday after himself." Mo said.

"I have to agree with Mo, that's weird." Clawdeen agreed.

"How about we focus on the here and now?" Cherry suggested.

"You're right..." Draculaura sighed to her. "I better get ready for my driver's test."

"Agreed." Cherry nodded.

* * *

Mo shook chills when they were leaving the bathroom, but glanced back at the stalls as the werecats came out which made her growl at them like a dog. The werecats simply smirked.

"You again?" Mo glared. "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh, nothing~" Toralei smirked with her sidekicks.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Mo glared.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Toralei smirked. "Let's just say the party will be interesting."

Mo simply glared at her before leaving. Toralei laughed with her friends as they had big plans for Draculaura's party.

"I better keep an eye on those three." Mo said.

"Everything okay, Mo?" Cherry asked her foster cousin.

"Those... Cats..." Mo snarled.

"What about them?" Cherry asked.

"I don't like them..." Mo narrowed her eyes. "They're up to something, I just know it."

"Well, they are the mean girls of this school." Cherry replied.

"I know..." Mo replied. "I dunno why, but they bring out the beast in me other than being mean girls."

"It's probably because you grew up with dogs and they're cats..." Cherry suggested. "I mean, we did handle werecats back on Moonscar Island."

"Do you think maybe they know Simone and Lena?" Mo wondered.

Cherry looked back at the three werecat students and saw a special necklace around Toralei's neck which looked that of Simone's green cat necklace which made her eyes flash back to that adventure. "I think you have something there." she then muttered to her foster cousin.

"Then we better keep an eye on them." Mo said.

Cherry nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna check on Ghoulia."

"Stay close." Mo nodded back to her.

Cherry then went to see the smartest ghoul in Monster High.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghoulia looked at her equations when it came to deciding which zombie boy she would have as her date for Draculaura's party, but all of the math was overwhelming her even though she understood it all.

"How's it going?" Cherry asked.

"This math is making her more confused than a dizzy tuna," Lagoona told Cherry since Ghoulia seemed to be getting sick from her arithmetic. "Ghoulia, ask yourself, what does your heart want?"

"I don't know..." Ghoulia moaned with a shrug.

"The heart can sometimes give you the answer you need." Cherry said.

"How about we write a list of both pros and cons for both blokes on Ghoulia's computer?" Lagoona suggested.

"That sounds good." Cherry said.

Ghoulia agreed and soon brought out her laptop to do just that.

"You're gonna write a program on your computer to help you find the perfect match?" Cherry asked.

"Uh-huh." Ghoulia smiled and nodded as she was sure that science could help her out with this conundrum.

"Alright, if you say so." Cherry replied.

"Well, I'm saying that love is a mystery dipped in secret sauce." Lagoona said as Ghoulia typed, but it would be no use.'

"I just know this won't end well." Cherry said.

"So, Drell, is Valentine still around?" Atticus asked the warlock.

"As far as I know..." Drell replied. "I don't trust him though even though Draculaura is blinded by her old romance."

"Why?" Patch asked. "What's wrong about him?"

"He's kind of one of those sleazy and self-obsessed guys." Drell replied.

"Oh, you mean like you?" Atticus joked.

Drell bore a deadpan expression in response.

"What? I was joking." Atticus said.

Drell rolled his eyes. "I'd step on you if it wouldn't feel like an anvil to Daffy Duck's head."

"Or an anvil to someone's foot if they tried to kick one." Patch said.

"Anyway, yes, Valentine is a bit egotistical." Drell soon finally said.

"Well, if he ever shows his face; I'll give him the old uppercut, sending him flying out of here." Atticus said.

"I know you will," Drell replied. "But I wanna fight him first, even if he is technically a teenager."

"Okay, but can I send him away?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, you may, I just wanna scare him straight." Drell allowed.

"Alright." Atticus said.

Drell and Atticus soon shook hands and Drell smirked as he tried to squeeze Atticus's hand. Atticus smirked back and squeezed in return.

"Noooo faaair!" Drell whined as he soon let go and held his now sore hand.

"You started it." Atticus smirked.

Drell pouted before the two laughed together. Patch smiled as he appreciated their bond together.

"Man, you and Sinbad Jr. would hit it off." Drell said.

"Sinbad's an over actor." Cherry poked her head out.

"Not that Sinbad..." Drell deadpanned.

"The Sailor in the Legend of the Seven Seas?" Patch asked.

"Nope, his son." Drell said before covering his mouth with a smirk.

"What?!" Atticus and Patch asked.

"Well, his name is Sinbad Jr..." Drell replied.

"So, that Sinbad had a kid?" Patch asked. "Huh, who would've thought?"

"And where he has a magic belt and a green parrot friend named Salty." Drell said.

"Fitting name..." Patch replied before scratching behind his ear.

"I was gonna wait until the comic book convention to tell you guys, but I guess now will do..." Drell replied. "Shaggy and Scooby were gonna be there to witness The Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, kind of like your guys' love for Superman and Krypto the Super Dog."

"Awesome!" Atticus and Patch smiled.

"I know you guys are gonna wanna go there," Drell replied. "It's been a while since you last saw Mystery Inc."

"It sure has." Atticus said.

Drell patted Atticus on the head before they went back to focus on this venture.

"Um, Drell, can you tell us much about the werecat students?" Atticus asked. "Like, are they a threat other than being bullies."

"Hmm..." Drell paused to think. "I think maybe Toralei Stripe actually has a connection to Simone Lenoir, like descendant-wise, perhaps."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Now for Meowldy and Purrsephone, I'm not sure..." Drell replied.

"Those two?" Patch asked. "I think that they're just her followers."

"Yeah, I think so too..." Drell replied. "Like Tiffany and Margo for Cassandra."

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

* * *

Clawd soon enough, again, called Cupid since he was running out of time.

"So, where are we gonna throw this party?" Cherry asked.

"We know a secret place below the school that would be perfect." Cleo smirked.

"Excellent." Mo smiled.

"Shall we take you there?" Clawdeen invited.

"Yes, please." Mo begged.

"Come with us." Cleo nodded.

Cleo soon took a lit torch and led the others down the stairs.

"Nice." Mo said.

Cleo and Clawdeen took the lead since they knew the way and all, and they soon ended up at the bottom.

* * *

"The map says there should be an old Concert Hall somewhere around here." Clawdeen told the others.

"Ugh," Cleo groaned. "Hasn't anyone heard of GPS?"

"I'm sure that we're close." Mo said.

"Look!" Clawdeen pointed to a heart shape in the stone wall. "A door! There must be a key around here somewhere."

Patch began to try to find it. He sniffed around before seeing a skeleton carrying a key. "Found it!"

"Good going, Patch," Mo smiled to the dog. "Alright, then all we need to do is open the door."

"Are you sure this key will work?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, it's a skeleton key..." Clawdeen nodded as she took the key. "Those open everything."

The door was soon opened and they were shown another way through the catacombs of Monster High, and there was a rather unpleasant aroma.

"Oh, wow." Mo said.

"Ugh... What's that smell?" Patch grimaced.

"Yeah, who died in here?" Cleo added.

They all then yelped as there were surrounded by green ghosts.

"Oh, my Ghoul!" Clawdeen gasped.

"Well, that was a close shave." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Mo asked.

"Oh, Operetta," Cleo greeted the girl who was in the catacombs. "Thanks!"

"You all could've fallen into the Pit of Eternal Body Odor," The girl told them. "I've had a dip in there, and ooh, wee, you'll stink like a burning cat for a thousand years!"

"Yikes!" Cherry shivered.

"I don't think we've met, who are you?" Patch asked the new girl.

"I'm Operetta," Operetta replied. "Daughter of the Phantom of the Opera."

"Cool." Cherry said.

"What brings ya back?" Operetta asked Cleo and Clawdeen.

"Draculaura wants a birthday party here." Clawdeen explained.

"Could we borrow it?" Mo asked.

"I'm sure I can let ya throw it here." Operetta allowed.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"It could use 1,000 scented candles..." Cleo groaned and waved the air.

"Let's get to work." Clawdeen smiled.

"Agreed." Mo said.


	4. Chapter 4

Cherry soon came back up to check on Ghoulia. "Any luck?"

"The program's done." Ghoulia smiled to her.

"Alright then." Cherry said.

"The program's done?" Lagoona asked. "So, who's your perfect match?"

"Yeah, Don or Slow Moe?" Gil added.

"Uhh... I haven't found out yet." Ghoulia replied.

"Alright, then let's find out." Cherry said.

Ghoulia typed into her computer to show both zombie boys on screen until someone new came on screen.

 ** _'Hey, hot stuff!'_ **The boy smirked.

"Who is that?" Cherry asked.

"This can't be right." Ghoulia groaned.

 ** _"Holla!"_** The boy smirked as he leaned in on the screen toward Ghoulia.

"Okay, who the heck is that creep?" Cherry asked.

"Heath Burns..." Lagoona and Gil muttered.

* * *

 ** _Much later..._**

Clawd soon came to Draculaura with a present as everyone met up together in the hallway after the bell rang.

"What is it now?" Atticus asked.

"Check it out." Clawd smirked as he held out the box.

"Uh..." Atticus said, unsure of how to react.

"Oh, a box of junk, how thoughtful." Cleo deadpanned.

"Yeah, you can't just give her a bunch of stuff you dug up from the backyard!" Clawdeen scolded her brother.

"It's not a box of junk, it's a-" Clawd was about to explain until girls were squealing down the hallway.

"What's the commotion?" Mo asked.

"Is there a sale somewhere; why wasn't I told?" Cleo asked before glaring at the zombie girl. "Ghoulia!"

Ghoulia shrugged in defense.

"Didn't you read my blog?" A ghost girl appeared before floating. "A hot new boy just transferred to Monster High!"

"That explains why the girls are squealing." Mo said.

"I heard he was looking for Draculaura," Toralei smirked as she lay on top of the lockers with Meowldy and Purrsephone. "Oh, who could it be?"

Clawd frowned as he did not like the sound of this at all.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mo said.

"So do I," Atticus agreed. "I better see who it is."

Mo kissed him for luck and let him go off. Atticus smiled to her and soon went outside of the school to see the new guy in Monster High, and where he saw that it was a male vampire teenager.

* * *

"Valentine?" Draculaura's voice asked before she was heard parallel parking with the instructor and knocked over a sign.

"Um, welcome to Monster High," Atticus came toward the male vampire. "You must be from Draculaura's old school."

"Ah, you've heard of me." Valentine replied with a smug smirk.

"Only certain things from Drell." Atticus said.

"Drell is still alive?" Valentine asked before seeming hungry. "Huh, I thought he would've kicked the bucket by now, oh, well, maybe I'll see him later..."

"Why are you here?" Atticus asked.

"Draculaura called me over." Valentine replied.

"She did?" Atticus asked.

"But of course," Valentine nodded. "I see my reputation has spread around this school."

"But she's with Clawd now, why would she-" Atticus said before he suddenly had an idea. "I think I have a feeling I know who actually called you."

"I beg your pardon?" Valentine asked.

"Hi," Toralei purred to the male vampire. "I'm Toralei."

"Just the werecat I wanted to see." Atticus glared.

"Oh, what're you doing with this normie?" Toralei asked Valentine about Atticus.

"I'm not a human." Atticus said.

"Shoo!" Toralei hissed.

"Make me," Atticus glared. "You called Valentine, didn't you?"

"Clever." Toralei smirked.

"You did?" Valentine asked. "Why?"

"To help you get past her guard dog," Toralei smirked as he made her look to Draculaura had Clawd in the hallway. "Her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Valentine asked before hiding.

"Scared?" Atticus smirked.

"He seems... Big..." Valentine replied.

"Yep." Atticus smirked.

Clawd soon walked away

"Oh, it's all right, fraidy cat," Toralei smirked. "The big bad wolf is leaving, now get over there and do what you do best."

"What about him?" Valentine asked while pointing to Atticus.

"Oh, he's just a normie," Toralei smirked. "You don't have to worry about him~"

"Alright then." Valentine said.

Atticus glared at Toralei as she sweet talked Valentine, and where he would have ruined their plan, but he had a feeling it would be ruined in the end.

* * *

Valentine soon came to see his ex-girlfriend.

Cherry blushed slightly when she caught a glimpse of the male teenage vampire. "Bah... Bah... Bah..."

"Draculaura!" Valentine called as the girl was at her locker.

Mo even seemed to blush slightly.

"Valentine!~" Draculaura gushed.

The two teen vampires soon ran to each other in a slow motion romantic kind of way.

"Draculaura." Valentine smiled as he made a bouquet of roses appear.

"My Valentine~" Draculaura gushed.

This caused Mo and Cherry to faint while sighing.

"How romantic." One Monster High girl said to the other.

"Totally." Cherry agreed.

Draculaura and Valentine soon walked off together in each other's arms.

* * *

Valentine smiled down to Draculaura and showed her a cloud which made a heart in the sky just for her, and which was romantic to her. The two soon sat together in the cafeteria and a tablecloth was given to them with automatic candle lights and a special dinner for two.

"I don't trust this guy..." Atticus said as he watched Valentine and Patch joined him in the investigation.

"Me neither," Patch agreed. "We better keep an eye on him."

"I'd love nothing more of it, boy." Atticus pet his dog on the head.

"Great." Patch smiled.

Atticus and Patch soon moved out together, and where they noticed that whenever Valentine did something romantic for Draculaura, he would put on some sunglasses while looking at her.

"What're the glasses for?" Patch wondered.

"They can't be for against sunlight even though they are vampires." Atticus shrugged.

"Hmm... They must be for something else." Patch pondered.

Atticus took out a notebook and wrote this down as it might be important for later.

* * *

Draculaura was having a great time in school since she reunited with Valentine which filled her with glee and attention, and where her friends could tell.

"Hey!" Clawdeen growled at her. "What's going on with you and Valentine?"

"What?" Draculaura smiled innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what she's talking about." Cherry said.

"Everybody knows that you guys have been hanging out," Clawdeen added as she crossed her arms. "It's all over school!"

"It's even in Spectra's blog." Cleo added.

The ghost girl appeared and snapped a picture on her cell phone.

"You have to make a choice." Mo said.

"A choice?" Draculaura frowned. "Just because we've been spending a little time together?"

"It's either Valentine or Clawd." Cherry said.

"In my village, they have name for this." Abbey replied before speaking in a different language.

Everyone then looked to her in confusion.

"Not cool." Abbey translated.

"Uh, thanks." Mosaid.

"Listen to me, Draculaura; Clawd is a great guy and he cares about you so much." Clawdeen told the vampire girl.

"I know, I know, and I care about him," Draculaura nodded. "But Val is just so dreamy and romantic and amazing~..."

"But who do you love more?" Mo asked.

"You have to choose." Cherry added.

Cleo, Clawdeen, Abbey, and Frankie nodded in agreement. Draculaura sighed as she felt so torn right now. It was a hard decision to make, but in the end, Draculaura knew the right answer.

"Care to join me, Cherry?" Lagoona asked the perky goth as she was on her way to the cafeteria. "We're about to meet Ghoulia's perfect match."

"I have a feeling he's just a hot head." Cherry said.

"So, is that a no?" Lagoona asked. "You sound like you've already met Heath Burns."

"His personality says it all." Cherry said.

"Well, all right, see ya around." Lagoona replied, going to the cafeteria now.

"Now, to focus more about this Valentine character." Cherry told herself, and she soon went to find the male teenage vampire.

Valentine hung out around the school and had on his sunglasses.

* * *

"Valentine!" Cherry glared as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yes?" Valentine asked, lowering his sunglasses.

"I wanna talk with ya." Cherry replied, trying to resist his good looks and charm.

"What do ya wanna talk about?" Valentine winked.

"Uh..." Cherry gulped and shook herself nervously. "It's about you and Draculaura."

"What about us?" Valentine stood over her with a smirk.

Cherry shook and babbled nervously.

"Yes?" Valentine smirked.

Cherry tried to clear her throat and focus and looked away from him while her cheeks turned bright pink. "I don't know what your plan is, but you're not gonna get away with it!"

"Oh, really?" Valentine smirked.

"Yes, and you're not gonna stop me!" Cherry replied.

Valentine soon spun her around and forced their eyes to meet as he held onto her. "Care to test that theory?"

"Let go of me..." Cherry replied weakly and nervously.

"Look into my eyes." Valentine said before he used his power of hypnotism on her.

Cherry looked away and closed her eyes, but it was no use as her eyes became swirls. "Yes, Valentine?" She then asked.

"Don't worry about a thing..." Valentine told her.

"Don't worry about a thing..." Cherry repeated in a hypnotic trance. "Anything else?"

"Go about your business..." Valentine smirked.

"Yes, Valentine..." Cherry replied before walking off like a zombie.

"Well, that was easy." Valentine smirked.

Cherry soon walked off as Valentine laughed with his cloud friends.

* * *

Draculaura soon came by and Valentine snapped his fingers which sent hearts fluttering toward her, and which was romantic, but wouldn't change her heart. "Oh, Val, that's so sweet."

"You know me, darling," Valentine smirked. "My heart is in your hands."

Unknown to him, Patch was around to make sure Draculaura made the right decision.

"Or vice versa if ya catch my drift." Valentine chuckled with his cloud friends.

"Listen, I really enjoyed all of this," Draculaura said. "All the gifts, and attention, and everything, but it's not real."

 _'Yes, she's making the right decision.'_ Patch thought to himself with a smile.

"What?" Valentine lowered his sunglasses.

"I've got something real with Clawd." Draculaura replied.

 _'HA!'_ Patch thought to himself as he smirked to this. _'Guess he didn't expect that.'_

"I didn't wanna have to result to this," Valentine told Draculaura in a sharp tone. "But I'm gonna have your heart, darling, one way or the next!"

"What the?!" Patch whimpered as Valentine lowered his sunglasses to control Draculaura.

Draculaura tried to fight it, only for her to become weakened and following his will.

"No way." Patch frowned.

Clawd leaned against the lockers only to see his girlfriend linking arms with her ex.

"You... Got dumped!~" the clouds sang to him with a mocking laugh as Toralei smirked to this.

* * *

And where Clawd didn't take the break up well as he played basketball with Atticus, acting aggressive while brokenhearted.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped as they played. "Take it easy, Clawd!"

Even if he could handle Clawd's strength, Atticus didn't like how Clawd was behaving before whimpering after making the basket.

"Time-Out!" Atticus called as he came to the teen werewolf. "Dude, what gives?"

"Draculaura broke up with me." Clawd whimpered.

"What?!" Atticus asked.

"She's back with Valentine." Clawd pouted.

Their cell phones soon vibrated.

"So it's true..." Atticus said after checking his phone.

"Yes!" Clawd howled out of pain before tossing the ball which knocked a gargoyle off the rooftop.

Atticus soon winced as the gargoyle fell off the roof.

"Hey, over here, I'm open!" A bull hybrid waved his hoof.

"You sure about that?!" Atticus asked nervously did him.

"Yeah!" The bull hybrid smiled.

Atticus looked nervous for him. Clawd soon snarled and slammed the ball into the basket which then hit the bull hybrid on the head and knocked him out. He even snarled and popped the ball in his hands before he pouted and whimpered over losing Draculaura.

"Well, he had that coming." Atticus said to himself, referring to the bull hybrid.

Cherry walked by.

"Cherry!" Atticus called and came to see her. "What's going on?"

"Everything is fine." Cherry replied.

"No, everything is not." Atticus said.

"Everything is fine, Atticus..." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, what's going on?!" Atticus looked right into her eyes to make her tell the truth.

"Everything is fine..." Cherry replied.

 **'Help me!'** A tiny voice cried out from inside Cherry's head.

"What the-?" Atticus asked out of confusion before using his magic to break Cherry's trance.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped and soon shook her head as her eyes seemed to flash pink before they went back to brown. "What just happened?"

"You were under a trance." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry replied. "I was trying to see what Valentine was up to, then suddenly, I blacked out."

"He must have hypnotized you." Atticus said.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned. "Darn him..."

"Cherry, did you... Like him...?" Atticus asked.

"What?! No, ew!" Cherry denied nervously. "I mean, come on, he's just some pretty boy!"

Atticus gave her an unimpressed look.

"I didn't like him!" Cherry glared as she turned bright pink in the face.

"Whatever, Cherry, I guess I was right to feel suspicious about him." Atticus replied.

"Why?" Cherry asked. "What's going on?"

"Valentine made Draculaura break up with Clawd." Atticus sighed.

"Owch," Cherry winced as that had to hurt before her cell phone soon vibrated. She then checked her phone only to see Spectra's blog about the break-up which traveled all over the school worse than the time Sabrina and Cassandra abused the Rumor Mill. "Wow..." she then said.

"Wow indeed." Atticus agreed.

"We should get a hold of her." Cherry suggested as she began to text Draculaura.

"You do that," Atticus said. "I'll keep Clawd company."

Cherry and Atticus then split up.

"And watch out for Valentine!" Atticus called out.

"I will!" Cherry called back.

Atticus and Cherry then split up to different parts of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Luckily for Cherry, it was easy for her to find Draculaura.

"Draculaura, we need to talk," Cherry told the vampire girl, trying to ignore Valentine. "Where have you been?"

"With Val~" Draculaura replied. "I had all my classes changed so we'll never be apart."

"What about Clawd?" Cherry asked. "And your birthday party?"

"Oh, I can't make it." Draculaura replied.

"What?!" Cherry asked.

"Valentine says he has something extra special planned for my birthday." Draculaura smiled.

"But what about all the hard work your friends did on making your party?" Cherry asked.

Valentine stood over her.

'Okay, Cherry, tried to resist him... Try imagining him in his underwear,' Cherry nervously thought to herself only to fail herself. 'Oh, no, he's hot!'

"Let's just say, it'll be heart stopping." Valentine smirked to Cherry.

"That sounds bad." Cherry said.

"Lates!" Draculaura waved before leaving with Valentine.

"You might as well give up," Valentine taunted Cherry as he pinched her cheek. "You and your friends are all doomed."

"I better tell the others." Cherry said.

Valentine and Draculaura soon left.

* * *

Cherry zipped off, yelling out everyone else's names, and where after she finally found them, she told them everything.

"So, Draculaura forgot about Clawd and is now with Valentine?" Frankie asked.

"Yes!" Cherry panted. "And I think he's trying to steal her heart! Literally!"

"That's bad." Frankie said.

"Oh, no," Toralei smirked as she appeared with Meowldy and Purrsephone. "Is the party off? Boo Hoo Hoo."

"You had something to do with Valentine being here, didn't you?" Mo growled at Toralei.

"What ever do you mean?" Toralei smirked innocently.

"You better start talking before Mo goes full dog on you." Cherry said.

"Oh, she isn't already a dog?" Toralei smirked.

Mo snarled and soon tackled down the scarlet werecat. "TALK!" she growled like an aggressive guard dog.

"I warned you." Cherry said.

"What are you, some kind of weredog?" Toralei asked.

" **TALK!** " Mo glared. "I know you can!"

"Okay, okay." Toralei said.

Mo soon sat up, but not getting off of the werecat.

"Consider this as payback for not being invited to the party." Toralei told her.

"Why would we even want you at Draculaura's party or at any party?" Mo asked.

"Jealous, much?" Cherry taunted Toralei.

Toralei hissed at her.

"We better go to Cupid." Patch said.

"That sounds fair enough," Mo agreed. "Hopefully she won't be busy."

"I just hope she's as friendly as she sounds." Patch nodded.

"Oh, she is." Frankie reassured.

Mo barked like a dog which actually startled Toralei and her friends as they were on their way out.

"Down, Mo." Cherry told the former street urchin.

Mo soon stopped barking. Cherry then took Mo and left with her while the werecats glared at them on their way out.

"I don't like them, Cherry," Mo growled. "They're worse than Si and Am!"

"I agree." Cherry said.

"You guys aren't alone." Clawdeen snarled about the werecats.

* * *

They soon went to find Cupid. Frankie showed a picture of Cupid to everyone so that they would know who to look for in Monster High, and where they found her in her studio.

"And that's all for right now, I'll see you all later, my little lovelies..." Cupid smiled before signing off and took off her headphones before leaning back to read a romance novel.

"Uh, Cupid?" Mo asked. "Do you have a minute?"

"Oh, hello there..." Cupid blinked and put down her book. "I usually don't see people face-to-face during my off time, but what seems to be the trouble?"

The group began to tell her everything that was going on with Draculaura.

"So I see..." Cupid replied. "Sounds like she's been shot by the good old love arrow."

"But she's under Valentine's power." Mo said.

"Yes, the power of Valentine's Day is a magical one." Cupid replied.

"Not the holiday, the vampire!" Cherry told him.

"Oh... Well, that's different..." Cupid replied. "Hmm... I'll have to see what I can do."

"Don't you have a powerful arrow?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... Let me see..." Cupid hummed as she checked her things and pointed to the arrow behind a glass container. "If this is a spell, we're gonna need to break it with this! Hand me my bow."

"You got it." Mo said.

Atticus broke the glass and took out the arrow.

"Uh... You could've just opened it..." Cupid told him. "That's the key right there."

"Oops..." Atticus said before taking the arrow and fixing the glass with his magic.

"Aren't you bleeding?" Mo winced since Atticus broke the glass with his hand.

"Nope." Atticus said.

Mo hugged him gently.

"Mo, he's fine," Cherry said. "Nothing can hurt Atticus, except me when I made fun of him for liking My Little Pony."

"It's true." Atticus said.

Cupid took her bow and arrow and walked down the hallway with the others as she was going to shoot Draculaura with an arrow which would make her fall in love with the first monster she saw and the others were going to make sure that monster was Clawd, and where they told the male werewolf teen everything.

* * *

"Ghoulia!" A boy appeared.

"Now's not a good time, Heath." Lagoona said as Ghoulia face-palmed.

"This is one fire you can't put out, Lagoona!" Heath replied.

"You must be the hothead?" Cherry groaned.

"Come with me." Ghoulia groaned herself as she dragged Heath off down the other side of the hallway.

"See?" Heath smiled. "She's crazy about me!"

"He could say that." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Valentine and Draculaura were standing together.

"I'd give you this pepper, but you're already so hot, darling~" Valentine wooed before tossing aside a red hot chili pepper.

"You make my heart so happy." Draculaura smiled up to him.

Valentine soon put his sunglasses on to check on Draculaura's heart.

"Ready?" Frankie asked Cupid as they got into position.

Cupid's eyes flashed pink as she aimed the bow and arrow before she stopped. "I've never seen a monster with powers as powerful as this; one arrow won't be enough to break the spell!"

"What about true love?" Mo asked.

"Use two arrows!" Clawdeen suggested. "We're running out of time!"

Cupid soon took out a second arrow to shoot only for a paper airplane to appear out of nowhere and hit her which sent the arrows flying off course. She tried to protect Clawd only for them both to get shot with the love arrows.

"Oh, this is bad." Mo said.

"That went well." Cleo deadpanned.

"I'm so happy, I could scream." Cherry added.

"But where did that paper airplane come from?" Patch asked.

Mo sharply spun on her heels as she turned to a vending machine to see Toraeli giggling evilly. "YOU!"

"Why you little-!" Patch growled at the werecat.

Toraeli smirked and then went off.

"Get back here!" Patch barked before barking crudely and chasing after Toraeli since she was technically a cat.

"This should be entertaining." Cherry said.

* * *

Later on, Ghoulia was still trying to put up with Heath. After all, science can't be wrong, can it?

"Ghoulia!" Heath called out to the zombie girl after a student was swallowed by his locker. "I wrote you a killer tune!"

"Excuse me while I go barf, and I just know that this can't end well." Cherry muttered.

Heath began his little performance which just made Ghoulia cringe. "Thank you, thank you, you've been a great audience, I love you, uh, you can applaud now."

"I feel sorry for you." Cherry whispered to Ghoulia.

Ghoulia groaned and felt so mortified.

Clawdeen carried a picture of Draculaura to try to make her brother remember her, but it was no use. Once Clawd and Cupid were shot with the arrows, they were inseparable with each other and nothing else mattered to them.

"I hate to use this, but..." Atticus said before bringing out a dog whistle.

"Cherry, can I borrow your headphones?" Patch pleaded.

"What?" Cherry smirked as she wore them.

"Can I borrow your headphones?!" Patch asked loudly.

"Can't hear you." Cherry smirked as she didn't even have them plugged into anything and was just torturing the poor Dalmatian.

"Just give me your headphones!" Patch growled.

Cherry just laughed. Patch soon jumped up, bit onto the headphones and tossed them in the air and let them land on his ears.

"Okay, here it goes." Atticus said and then blew the dog whistle once his own dog was protected, and where Clawd soon winced from the dog whistle.

"Bad wolfie!" Clawdeen scolded her brother. "Snap out of it!"

"Look, Sis, we're happy," Clawd defended as he held Cupid. "Can't you just be happy for us?"

"But what about Draculaura?" Mo asked.

"Her?" Clawd replied before gesturing to the vampire girl. "She seems happy."

Draculaura giggled as she bonded with Valentine.

Drell soon came by with his spell book.

"Please tell me that there's a love spell in there." Cherry replied.

"There's a love spell in here." Drell told her.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Seriously..." Drell nodded. "I just have to find it."

"Great." Cherry said.

"I distinctly remember trying to use this on Hilda on the Valentine's Day that was the anniversary of our 32nd break-up..." Drell replied as he flipped through the pages.

"Wow." Cherry said.

Valentine soon read to Draculaura as Clawd and Cupid walked off together. Cherry hid behind Drell as she tried to ignore Valentine.

"What's with you?" Drell asked. "Wait... Oh, my gosh, you like him!"

"What?! No!" Cherry replied. "He's disgusting!"

"Whatever you say." Drell smirked.

Cherry glared and shook her fists at him as she looked defeated.

"And tomorrow night, your heart will be mine~" Valentine smirked to Draculaura.

"Oh, Valentine, that is so romantic~" Draculaura gushed.

"Yep, she's definitely under his spell." Cherry said.

Drell kept trying to find a love spell for the others so it wouldn't be too late. They had to stop Valentine before Draculaura's heart would be stolen forever. "Where is it?" The warlock groaned to himself.

"You still can't find it?" Patch asked.

"I know it has to be in here!" Drell complained. "I got the recipe from Aphrodite herself 96 years ago during the anniversary of my 32nd break-up with Hilda!" He soon found the page he was looking for. "I think I found it." He told the others.

Patch poked his head into the spell book so he could see it.

"Must've dripped some jelly in the pages and got them stuck together." Drell smiled sheepishly to the others.

"Why did you have jelly?" Atticus asked.

"I'm a sucker for jelly-filled donuts." Drell replied before showing one and shoving it in his mouth and licking his fingertips while smacking his lips.

"So, then let's do the spell." Mo said to him.

"Right," Drell replied. "We'll just need the victims, and be careful of not making a love poison, because that'll make the victims too in love with each other that they can't preform any other duties."

"Yikes!" Atticus said.

"And no Want It Need It spells," Drell also said. "That only leads to trouble."

"Yeah, Twilight learned that the hard way." Atticus remembered.

"Glad that you remember..." Drell nodded in approval.

There was then a ringing.

"Uh-oh, Cupid's callers!" Patch panicked. "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know." Mo said.

Cherry answered the call. "Whatya want?'

"Cherry!" The others gasped at that.

"Cupid's not here, call back later." Cherry said before hanging up.

"Okay, someone else answer the next phone call, please." Atticus begged.

The phone rang again.

Cherry took the phone. "Cupid's not-"

"Hello, how can I help you?" Mo took the phone from her. "Why, I'll try to help you find a way to tell the ghoul of your dreams that you like her, my mother taught me a lot about how to please the man of my dreams."

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

Mo smiled as she seemed to cover for Cupid while the others went off to try to break the spell off Draculaura, Clawd, and Cupid, and where her advice was very different from the love doctor cherub girl. The others left as Mo covered for Cupid.

* * *

"Okay, we'll need some of the ingredients," Drell told the others with him. "Five ounces of cinnamon, five ounces of cacao powder, five ounces of damania, five ounces of shatavari, one sliced sweet pod of vanilla, two cups of raw honey, two cups of Brandy at 40%, and four cups of water."

"Wow, that's a lot of ingredients." Patch said.

"I didn't say it would be easy." Drell replied.

"How are we gonna get all of that?" Cherry asked.

"We have to hurry or else... Oh, my gosh!" Drell gasped.

"What?!" Atticus yelped. "Is it a side effect?!"

"No, I dropped some boysenberry in here," Drell replied as he lifted his sticky and stained finger and put it into his mouth before cringing. "Ugh, no, that's cranberry."

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned.

Drell soon slammed the book shut, making dust fly out.

Cherry sniffled and then sneezed. "How long has that thing been closed?" She asked with a stuffed nose now.

"Probably a while," Drell replied. "I haven't needed a love spell for quite sometime myself."

"Anyways, let's go get those ingredients." Atticus decided.

"I'll keep you posted on Clawd, Draculaura, Cupid, and Valentine," Drell nodded to them as he handed a magic golden card to them. "This is my Netherworld Credit Card, spend your purchases wisely."

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch took Drell's credit card and went into the marketplace of the Netherworld, and where they went to buy the ingredients.

"This recipe doesn't sound this enchanted..." Atticus hummed as he checked the list. "But if it's what we must do."

"Yeah, some of these aren't enchanting." Cherry commented.

"Let's just get them together and hurry back to Monster High," Patch told them. "I just hope we're not too late by the time we get back."

"So, uh, Cherry, did you really like Valentine?" Atticus smirked to his best friend.

"No!" Cherry glared as she blushed.

"Your face says otherwise." Atticus smirked.

"It's not what you think!" Cherry replied.

"You keep telling yourself that." Atticus smirked to her.

"Augh!" Cherry groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while, everyone soon got all of the ingredients. Drell waited for the others as he ate out of a box of jelly-filled donuts.

"Uh, D-D-Drell?" Cherry told the warlock. "W-W-We've r-r-rounded up your recipe."

"Why are you shivering?" Drell asked.

"You make me nervous." Cherry admitted.

"Ohh." Drell said.

Cherry smiled nervously to him.

"Oh, relax!" Drell told her. "I'm not even doing anything to you! All right, thank you all for spending my Netherworld credits wisely. Unlike someone when they found out about the Dreamworld."

"It was addicting." Atticus said.

Drell shook his head before he brought out a cauldron and began to make the love potion, and where he was successful in making it. Everyone waited for him to finish as they were on the edge for Draculaura, Clawd, Valentine, and Cupid.

"I always thought that C.A. Cupid would fit in better in Ever After High than Monster High." Drell said as he stirred the potion before he would serve it in a goblet.

"I hope this works." Atticus said.

"It has to," Drell replied. "Otherwise I'm wasting my time."

"Why not just use the stuff in here?" Patch asked as he brought over the box of junk that Clawd had from earlier.

"See if you can find anything useful in there." Drell replied as he continued to stir the potion.

"Hmm... All I see is a flat basketball, a movie ticket, some 3-D glasses, and a stick." Patch said.

"Terrific..." Cherry commented.

Frankie soon realized how those items were special. "Guys, I have a plan!"

"Thrill me." Cherry deadpanned.

"First, we need to get everyone in the same room at the same time." Frankie began.

"I think I know the perfect place." Patch said.

"Where?" Cleo asked him.

"The same place where Draculaura's birthday party is going to be." Patch said.

"Great," Clawdeen approved. "We're back, baby!"

Cleo and Clawdeen made copies of the Skullette key and used them as invitations to the party, and where Frankie knew how to get Draculaura and Valentine to the party.

"So, whatya say?" She asked the vampire couple.

"There's no time for that," Valentine replied as he linked arms with Draculaura. "Her birthday should be all about filling her heart with love."

"Oh, but that's what her birthday party will do." Cherry said while her eyes were covered.

"Hmm..." Valentine smirked before taking the key. "Then we'll be there. Count on it."

"Perfect." Frankie smiled as that was a success, and where the rest of the plan was easy.

"Did he see me?" Cherry nervously uncovered her eyes.

"The coast is clear, Cherry." Frankie reassured her.

"Phew!" Cherry wiped her forehead in relief. "Thanks, Frankie."

"No problem." Frankie said.

Cherry and Frankie smiled to each other as now all they had to do now was wait, and which wasn't very long.

* * *

Everyone soon came downstairs to join the party, and where everything was just like Draculaura dreamed it would be only for two different little things. Cupid and Clawd shared some cheese cubes together while everyone else watched from their table and were all dressed up, Cherry was even wearing the black dress that she usually wore to special occasions with Bruce Wayne, and where Mo, Atticus, and Patch were all dressed up as well.

"Okay, Frankie, what's your plan?" Clawdeen asked.

"Okay, Ghoulia found out that Cupid's arrows only work when the power is intact," Frankie said as she used Ghoulia's laptop with the zombie girl. "The magic is in the bow."

"Then we better keep it from falling into the wrong hands." Patch said.

Mo soon shuddered and growled like a dog again.

"If we smash the bow, Clawd and Cupid will be released!" Clawdeen grinned. "That is horrific news!"

"Then let's smash this thing." Atticus said.

Suddenly, Toralei swung in and grabbed the bow with a laugh.

"Toralei!" Frankie and Clawdeen glared at the werecat.

Toralei laughed and mewed as she escaped with Cupid's bow. Mo began to growl even more as she used her powers of nature to grab the bow. A vine soon reached out and grabbed a hold of Toralei's ankle.

"Get off of me!" Toralei hissed as she tried to get loose.

The vine soon brought her over to Mo.

"Thank you~" Mo smirked as she took the bow away from the werecat.

Toralei simply glared before being flung by the vine. Atticus smiled to his girlfriend and she smiled back.

"Now, just to smash the bow to free Clawd and Cupid..." Cherry replied. "Atticus, you're as strong as a brick house, and twice as disgusting, why don't you do it?"

"Already on it." Atticus said before smashing the bow.

Meowldy and Purrsephone glared as Atticus was successful in breaking the bow, and which broke Clawd and Cupid free.

* * *

"Clawd, you gotta give this to Draculaura," Frankie told the male werewolf as she handed him his old box. "Hurry!"

"Yeah, like now." Mo added.

"Are you sure?" Clawd asked as he took the box.

"Go for it, trust us!" Mo insisted.

Clawd smiled out of determination and soon came to see his vampire girlfriend.

"I know this will work." Patch said.

"Draculaura?" Clawd called. "I have a birthday gift for you."

"Run along, little doggy," Valentine smirked. "She made a choice, ya hear? I don't even know why you try, you could never have a ghoul like Draculaura."

Patch soon used his magic on Valentine to make him be quiet.

"That's it!" Clawd glared at Valentine. "It's on!"

Valentine smirked and he summoned bats to attack Clawd.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Drell glared.

Valentine smirked as he held Clawd up against the wall with the vampire bats.

"Let me down; you don't know anything about her!" Clawd glared at Valentine. "I did make her happy! Draculaura, look in the box!"

Draculaura glanced up at him and then walked toward the box and took a look.

"Remember!" Clawd urged her.

Valentine looked to Drell and smirked at him as he looked hungry for the warlock's blood. Drell didn't look scared as he knew that Draculaura would remember the reason why she loved Clawd. Draculaura took out the basketball as she seemed to have a lot to think about, and where she remembered one of Clawd's basketball games. She then picked up the 3-D glasses which had her remember a movie they saw together which had a carnivore in it and the sight of blood made her shriek, but he had protected her.

The stick made her remember of a walk they shared together through the forest before they played fetch. Real, true, mind blowing love. Everything about Valentine was faker than a vampire's tan, but Clawd was real, and real beats fake any day of the week, and where Draulaura knew exactly who to give the boot to. Thanks to the power of love, Clawd was saved and Draculaura finally reunited with him.

* * *

"What just happened here?" Valentine asked out of defeat.

"You got dumped!" Cherry smirked.

The clouds soon sang to Valentine that he just got dumped.

"Shut it, you bunch of cumilonincompoops!" Valentine glared at his cloud friends and made them poof in the air. "I'm Valentine, you dig? I can get any ghoul I want!"

Cherry narrowed her eyes and pushed him into the pool of body odor, and where that would help keep him single. The other girls in school were soon disgusted by Valentine's stench. Mo saw what Cherry did and soon flung Toralei in to join him to further the punishment and she couldn't even lick herself clean. Meowldy and Purrsephone didn't even want to be around their friend.

"And that is called sweet revenge." Drell smirked.

"My magic... It's gone..." Valentine whimpered.

"You stink~" The clouds returned to mock the vampire boy.

"MOM!" Valentine cried out.

"Oh, I have waited for that to happen to him for so long." Drell smirked.

Cherry patted her hands together as she walked over since she had done that.

"Cherry... Did you push Valentine into the pool?" Drell asked sharply.

"Yes?" Cherry said nervously since he sounded stern at first.

" **I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!** " Drell beamed as he picked her up happily.

"You are?" Cherry asked.

"I've been wanting to do that for centuries," Drell ruffled up Cherry's hair. "He's been after me for so long since I'm one of the most powerful men in the universe."

"Wow." Cherry said.

"I'm really proud of you, Cherry." Drell smiled before going off.

Cherry watched him go and then pinched herself. "OW!" she yelled out, but then smiled since he was actually proud of something she did for a change. "This isn't a dream!"

* * *

Toralei and Valentine were soon kicked out of the party from Cleo's Anubis bodyguards.

"It helps to have bodyguards." Mo said.

"Especially those of Anubis." Cleo agreed.

"Oh, can you ever forgive me?" Draculaura asked Clawd.

"There's nothing to forgive." Clawd smiled.

The two then shared a kiss.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"You are the most amazing guy I've ever known," Draculaura smiled to Clawd. "I wish there was something I-Oh! There's a stick!" she then reached into the box and brought out the stick. "You wanna get it? Here, go, get it!" she then giggled as she threw the stick and Clawd chased after it like a pet dog.

"Looks like this became a better party than you dreamed of." Drell said to Draculaura.

"It's off the fang!" Draculaura beamed. "It's perfect! Thank you so much!" she then hugged the warlock.

"Oh, I didn't do anything," Drell smiled down to her. "Your friends are the ones that did everything."

Draculaura looked to Cleo and Clawdeen before then hugging them and they happily hugged her back.

"And one final present." Clawdeen told the birthday girl.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"We talked to Mr. Hack, explained everything, and he's going to let you take the driver's test again." Cleo informed.

And which made Draculaura even happier. It was even better when her dream car appeared. "Oh, my Ghoul, I'm gonna get to drive my car~"

"Here you go," Clawd smiled as he handed the book to his girlfriend. "I thought you'd want it back."

"Well, then we better go." Patch said.

"Aww..." The Monster High students frowned.

"I know, this was a great venture!" Cherry agreed with them. "But we must go."

"Besides, I promised to take these guys to the Dragon Games at Ever After High!" Drell replied before cupping his mouth as that was supposed to be a surprise.

"What's next?" Mo asked. "Spike and his family are gonna be there?"

Drell whistled innocently.

"Drell...?!" The others asked.

"Let's go home." Drell smiled innocently before he soon teleported the group back home.

* * *

Everyone waved and then continued to party until the day would be over.

The others were soon back in the Magic Classroom.

"That was great." Mo said.

"Even though there were a few hiccups here and there..." Atticus replied.

The bell soon rang.

"Class Dismissed." Drell told them as he would take them to Ever After High next soon.

* * *

Everyone was soon on their way home and Atticus went to pick up Darla from school.

"Linus, give Max his dream journal back!" Darla glared at a mean boy in her class as they were on the playground.

"You're not the boss of me, Dimple, besides, it's just a stupid book with stupid stories about Sharkboy and Lavagirl." The boy mocked.

Atticus soon came to the playground and took the book from the bully.

"Hey!" Linus pouted.

"Which kid is Max?" Atticus asked his little sister.

"He's right there." Darla pointed to the sad blonde boy.

Atticus soon came over to the sad blonde boy and gave it back to him. Max looked up at him.

"Is this yours?" Atticus smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Max smiled back as he took back his dream journal. "This really means a lot to me."

"Just make sure you keep it in a safe place." Atticus said.

"All right." Max replied.

"What's it about anyway?" Atticus asked. "If I may know."

"Max made up some heroes called Sharkboy and Lavagirl." Darla told her big brother.

"Erm... Yeah..." Max smiled bashfully. "Only they're not made up, I know that they're real."

"If you say so." Darla shrugged.

Atticus gave a small smile to Max before looking to his little sister. "Come on, Darla, time to go home."

The two then walked home together.

"I wish that Linus could be nice like Linus van Pelt even though he's Lucy's brother." Darla told Atticus on the way home.

"Well, who knows?" Atticus replied. "Maybe someday he will."

Darla wasn't too sure about that. "That Max kid gave me a second Valentine."

"Sounds like someone has a crush..." Atticus chuckled.

"Yeah, but I don't like him!" Darla said. "Well, I like him, but I don't like him like him..."

"I know, I know." Atticus said.

Darla hummed in thought on the way back home about Max from her class.

"Hmm... I wonder if I should do something for Mo today..." Atticus pondered. "We had that adventure, but we are a couple..."

"Think of something romantic." Darla said.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed in thought as he thought about doing something special for Mo today since they were busy when visiting Monster High for Draculaura's birthday.

* * *

Later that night, Mo was asleep until she sat up in her bed and heard some music outside and opened her bedroom window and saw Atticus in a white suit with a fedora and had a guitar in his hands and Cherry was with him in a red dress with a rose in her hair with red heeled boots as she held a tambourine to set the mood. "Atticus?"

"Bonjourno, Signorina, I present to you, a melody of my affections." Atticus smiled charmingly as he spoke in an Italian accent.

Mo looked interested to see how this would play out.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, That's amore~" Atticus sang as he played with Cherry as a Valentine's Day gift for Mo. "When the stars seem to shine like you've had too much wine, That's Amore... When you dance with a cloud at your feet, you're in love... When you walk in a dream, but you know you're not dreaming, signori, 'Scuse a me, but you see, Back in old Nepali, that's amore!~"

 _'Oh, I hope this ends soon.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Mo soon closed the window after the song ended. Atticus stared at the ground with a frown until Mo soon came out into the backyard and ran up to him with a hug and a big kiss which instantly made him smile.

"And that's my cue to go back home." Cherry said.

"Thanks for your help, Cherry!" Atticus called out.

"Whatever!" Cherry called back.

"That's Cherry's way of saying 'you're welcome'." Atticus smiled sheepishly to Mo.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that." Mo smiled back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mo." Atticus smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Atticus." Mo smiled back before kissing him.

The End


End file.
